Harry Potter et le divulgateur du secret
by Mallania
Summary: La suite des aventures d'Harry Potter. l'histoire commence un mois après la mort de Voldemort. Une menace d'un nouveau genre apparaît alors qu'un groupe de sorciers essayent de révéler l'existence du monde magique aux moldus
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Discrètement, évitant de faire le moindre bruit, Brian Carter essayait de quitter son lit en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Il regarda attentivement la chambre, épiant le moindre mouvement ou signe qui pourrait le trahir. Il savait que toute la chambre pouvait se réveiller et se dresser contre lui. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les premiers jours qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce.

Essayant d'ignorer toutes images qui lui revenaient en mémoire, il se dégagea des draps. Ces mêmes draps qui l'avaient obligé, pendant sa première semaine, à rester au lit jusqu'au matin. Il été content qu'ils ne soient plus que de simples draps dorénavant. Ses chaussures n'essayèrent pas de s'enfuir non plus, mais il ne voulait pas les mettre. Il préférait marcher pieds nus pour limiter les bruits.

La pièce était à moitié éclairée par le clair de lune. A côté du vieux lit où il dormait chaque soir, se trouvait une table dont la moitié de la surface été recouverte de parchemins déposés pêle-mêle. A quelques centimètres se trouvait une bouteille d'encre à moitié remplie et deux plumes auto-correctrices. Il se rappela l'effarement qu'il avait ressenti en se rendant compte que les plumes corrigeaient chaque faute qu'il faisait. Et enfin, de chaque côté de la table se trouvait une chaise.

Le troisième et dernier mobilier de la pièce était un petit placard sans portes remplis de vêtements bizarre, des robes comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Au début, il pensa à ces vêtements de modes que personne ne porte, et qu'on ne voit que lors des défilés. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte combien il s'était trompé, le nombre de personnes qui s'habillaient ainsi tous les jours été énorme.

Il s'approcha de la porte qu'il regarda fixement. Elle aussi avait été ensorcelée dès son arrivée. La poignée avait essayée de le mordre la première fois qu'il avait essayé de s'échapper, sans pour autant s'ouvrir. Son ravisseur, qu'il appelait Monsieur X, prononçait plusieurs incantations à chaque fois qu'il quittait la chambre de Brian pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait quitté la pièce précipitamment après qu'un hibou lui ait apporté une lettre. Monsieur X lui avait parlé des moyens de communication des sorciers et il savait qu'utiliser les hiboux en était un. Mais voir l'animal de ses propres yeux s'introduire dans la pièce, de lever la patte vers le destinataire en attendant tranquillement que ce dernier le débarrasser de son poids, puis de repartir tranquillement l'avait laissé sans voix. En tout cas, Monsieur X était partit précipitamment, et la seule incantation qu'il avait prononcé de l'autre côté de la porte était « collaporta ». À force d'en être témoin tous les jours, Brian savait que c'était l'incantation pour fermer une porte sans pour autant avoir besoin de la clef. Il avait aussi entendu Monsieur X prononcé l'incantation pour entrer. Il posa sa main sur la poigné, avala sa salive avant de répéter les mêmes mots qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises :

« Alohomora » murmura-t-il, mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. « Alohomora ... Allez ! S'il te plait, ouvre-toi, Alohomora. »

Brian lâcha un soupir en même temps que la poignée. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de cette chose, cette baguette magique pour utiliser la formule. Mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaye, juste pour être sûr. Monsieur X lui avait bien expliqué que les gens comme lui –les sorciers- pouvaient canalisés leurs pouvoirs magiques à travers les baguettes magiques pour pouvoir utilisé toutes ces formules magiques. Il lui avait aussi dit que supposant qu'il lui donne sa baguette, ce qui n'arriverait jamais et sous aucun prétexte, lui-même ne pouvait pas jeter de sort, car il était un moldu, une personne sans pouvoirs magiques.

Brian avait du mal à comprendre les raisons des agissements de Monsieur X. Il lui avait répété mainte fois que la société magique tenait à rester dans le secret, qu'ils utilisaient tous les moyens possibles pour passer inaperçue en utilisant entre autres des sortilèges d'amnésies et de repousse-moldu. Sans parler de créatures magiques comme les gobelins, les dragons (Brian avait lâché un cri de terreur), des sphinx, et même des vampires. Toutefois, la seule créature magique que Brian avait vue, était un serviteur qu'on appelait Elfe de maison. Une petite créature sale qui s'inclinait jusqu'à toucher le sol à chaque fois que Monsieur X lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose.

Bien que les sorciers semblaient aussi imposant et fourbes, Brian ne put s'empêcher de penser fièrement qu'au moins, la communauté normale ne s'adonnait plus à l'esclavage, et encore moins d'une race faible incapable de se défendre comme les elfes de maisons. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus surprenant, c'est la loyauté de ces serviteurs envers leurs maîtres. Alors qu'il avait essayé d'expliquer à Andy (l'elfe de Monsieur X) qu'il devait défendre ses droits, demander un salaire et des congés, la petite créature le regarda d'un œil noir, avec un mélange de dégout de colère. Andy ne lui apporta rien à manger pendant les deux jours suivants. Brian se doutait que Monsieur X s'était amusé à la laissé faire, et lui avait ordonné de ne lui redonner à manger que lorsqu'il serait au bout du rouleau.

Brian s'assit sur son lit en pensant au lendemain. Monsieur X reviendrait à une heure quelconque, lui demanderait de prendre une plume et un bout de parchemin et de noter tout ce qu'il lui raconterait sur le monde des sorciers. Pour autant qu'il ait comprit, Monsieur X avait kidnappé Brian car il travaillait autant que journaliste. Il voulait l'obliger à écrire un article dans lequel il parlerait de la communauté magique, mais aussi des moyens utilisés par les sorciers pour rester à l'écart.

« Aucun journal n'acceptera de publier ça ! » avait répliqué Brian. « Pour eux, ça ne sera qu'une histoire à dormir debout. Et en supposant qu'ils acceptent. Personne ne prendra tout cela au sérieux, on va juste me prendre pour un dingue ou pour quelqu'un qui veut faire parler de lui. »

« Quand je vous demanderais de soumettre cet article. » avait répondu Monsieur X. « Votre monde sera prêt à le lire, et l'acceptera à bras ouverts. Croyez-moi. »

A partir de ce jour-là, il avait refusé de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Brian n'était là que pour écrire un article, aussi détaillé que possible. Au moment où il aurait tous les éléments et que l'article sera finit, il sera libre de partir et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Environ deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Monsieur X l'avait enfermé. Brian espérait juste que le monde magique n'était pas encore plus vaste que cela. Il lui avait dit que le lendemain, il lui parlerait des mages noir du siècle. Brian allait lui demandait s'il n'était pas lui-même un mage noir, quelqu'un qui kidnappe un journaliste pour révéler l'existence d'un monde secret ne pouvait pas seulement avoir un but informatif. Sans oublier qu'il n'était jamais manifesté sous sa vraie apparence. Chaque fois, un homme ou une femme différente passait par la porte pour lui raconter ce dont il avait besoin pour son article.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la même personne qui changeait d'apparence à chaque fois, pour que Brian ne puisse jamais le reconnaitre. Brian n'avait supposé que c'était un homme et non une femme que parce que Andy en parlait autant qu'un maitre et non une maitresse.

Brian s'allongea sur son lit, ferma ses yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Il savait que le matin n'arriverait que trop vite, et qu'il ne sortirait jamais assez tôt de cette prison. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était d'avoir du pudding pour le lendemain. Peut-être pouvait-il demander ca à Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : premier rendez-vous**

Se situant entre une grande librairie et un magasin de disques, l'entrée du chaudron baveur était presque imperceptible pour toute personne qui n'en connaissait pas déjà l'existence. Bien que l'endroit semblait miteux et petit, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il eut pas mal d'aller et venu, au grand plaisir de Tom, le gérant.

Bien que toutes les boutiques, cafés et pubs sur Charing Cross Road étaient plus luxurieux et accueillaient une clientèle très respectable. Le minuscule chaudron baveur était bien plus particulier et avait une clientèle très singulière. En effet, tous ses clients étaient des sorciers. Les moldues (les non sorciers) se rappelaient qu'ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire à chaque fois qu'ils leur venaient à l'esprit d'entrée dans le vieux pub. Là encore, Tom ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

L'intérieur du pub été bondé, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux ans. Menacé par le plus grand mage noir de son siècle, la communauté magique évitait généralement de se rendre dans des lieux trop fréquenté, ou tous simplement de rester dehors à moins d'avoir une bonne raison à cela. Tout le monde craignait de se retrouver face au seigneur des ténèbres ou à l'un de ses partisans.

Néanmoins, quelques semaines plus tôt, le célèbre Harry Potter (aussi nommé l'élu) avait réussi à les débarrasser du terrible mage noir. Dès lors, la communauté des sorciers avait retrouvée toute sa joie de vivre. Le chaudron baveur (comme beaucoup d'autres pubs) était tous le temps surpeuplé. chacun voulant se retrouver avec ses vieux amis, raconter les rumeurs sur la chutes des forces des ténèbres, et des extraordinaires pouvoirs que le jeune Potter devait possédé, pour avoir terrasser celui dont personne n'osait encore prononcer le nom, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore terminer ses études.

C'était aussi pour cela que beaucoup avaient choisis le chaudron baveur pour boire un coup. En plus de donner directement sur le chemin de traverse, la rumeur courait que Harry Potter y séjournait. Tom se refusait à tout commentaire sur ce sujet, bien qu'on puisse sentir à chaque fois un ton de fierté, voir même de supériorité dans sa voix. Tout ceci n'empêchait pas plusieurs sorciers et sorcières de boire au chaudron baveur, espérant y rencontrer leur héro.

Harry lui savait bien tous ce qui se passait. Dès son premier jour au chaudron baveur, Tom était venu lui dire que nombre de sorciers qui l'avaient vu monter dans sa chambre voulaient lui parler. À contrecœur, Harry était descendu les saluer pour remonter aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient essayés lui soutirer le plus d'information sur son combat contre Voldemort, sur la façon dont il l'avait terrassé, et certains même lui avaient demandé un autographe. Après avoir refusé de signer quoi que ce soit, il remonta les marches quartes à quartes pour s'enfermer dans la chambre numéro 7 du chaudron baveur. Dès lors, Harry ne quittait sa chambre qu'avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules pour éviter qu'on le bloque dans le pub.

Ce jour-là, Harry était allongé sur le grand lit de la chambre 7. Ses pensées divaguant à des kilomètres du chaudron baveur. Grand et maigre, ses cheveux noirs plus en désordre que jamais, il caressait de sa main droite une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qu'il avait sur le front. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui de la caresser depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la sentir picoter ou carrément de le bruler, au point de croire que sa tête allait fondre en deux, qui lui était bizarre de ne plus rien ressentir du jour au lendemain. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un lointain rêve. Un lointain rêve, c'était l'impression qu'il avait en repensant au combat qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. A la chasse au Horcruxes qui avait durée presque une année. Sa vie depuis avait été tellement calme, sa tête vidée de tout soucis. Il avait l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

A deux mètres du lit reposait pèle mêle plusieurs lettres sur la table. La plus part envoyé par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis et compagnons, ceux qui l'avaient suivi et soutenu pendant sa quête des Horcruxes. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup les voir depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Au grand regrées de Ron, Hermione les informa qu'elle devait se rendre en Australie pour essayer de retrouver ses parents.

Se souciant de leur sécurité, une année plus tôt, Hermione avait habillement modifiée les souvenirs de ses parents pour qu'ils puissent oublier l'existence de leur propre fille et qu'ils aillent en Australie dans les plus bref délais. Cela avait pour but de les protégés des mangemorts. Maintenant que tout était fini, Elle s'était précipitée en Australie à la recherche de ses parents, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient. Ron avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans son voyage (« ça sera un voyage de plaisance comparé à la chasse aux Horcruxes » avait-il dit) mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Il finit par accepté sa décision lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle voulait autant d'intimité que possible avec ses parents et que la présence de son petit ami ne lui en offrirait pas tant que ça. Cependant, elle lui promit de lui écrire autant que possible et d'être de retour en Angleterre avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Les lettres qu'elle envoyait à Harry étaient généralement brèves. Elle lui parlait de l'Australie, des villes qu'elle avait visitée et de l'avancer de ses recherches. Elle disait se rapprocher de plus en plus du but. Les lettres de Ron été plus nombreuses. Il y parlait de leur examen de transplanage qu'ils avaient à peine passé deux jours plus tôt, de la vie au terrier, une des lettres l'informait de la date de l'enterrement de Fred, un des frères jumeaux qui avait été tuer lors du combat. L'enterrement avait eu lieu en même temps que celui de Lupin et Tonks. C'était un moment extrêmement douloureux. Voir toute la famille Weasley en pleur devant la tombe de leur fils, ainsi que Andromèda (la mère de Tonks) avec le petit Teddy dans les bras. Harry n'avait pu s'empêchait de se sentir responsable, ils s'étaient tous battu pour le défendre. Ils s'étaient mis de son côté dans son combat contre Voldemort. Il aurait préféré mourir à leur place si cela pouvait les rendre à leur famille respective. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny enfuit son visage mouillé dans son bras qu'il put chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

En dehors de Ron et Hermione, Ginny était la seule à lui écrire régulièrement. Le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort il avait prise dans un coin pour lui parler. Après une longue promenade dans le parc qui portait encore les traces du récent combat, ils avaient finis par se remettre ensemble. Les quelques jours avant leurs retour de Poudlard avaient été marqués par le bonheur de sortir à nouveau avec Ginny. Un bonheur plus grand que celui de sa sixième année parce qu'il savait que cette fois, aucun danger, aucun mage noir, et aucune stupide quête, comme disait Ginny, ne pouvait les séparer.

La lettre posée au-dessus du tas de papier été la toute dernière que Ginny lui avait envoyée. Harry reconnaissait désormais du premier coup d'œil son écriture arrondit :

J'ai fini par convaincre ma mère de me laisser me rendre au chemin de traverse demain. Je pense qu'elle se doute que je serai avec toi. Je suppose que si elle a fini par accepter Fleurk comme épouse pour Bill, elle ne dira rien si elle savait que je sortais avec toi. En tous cas, tu devrais recevoir une autre lettre de Ron pour t'inviter au terrier le jour de ton anniversaire. Moi, comme prévu, je te le souhaiterai demain, à l'avance, et en tête à tête.

Bisous, Ginny.

Dès qu'il eut reçu la réponse de Ginny, Harry fut impatient d'être à la date fixée du rendez-vous. A part durant l'enterrement, Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Ginny depuis son départ de Poudlard. Mes Weasley l'avait bien invitée à passer les vacances d'été au Terrier, mais Harry avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il était majeur et devait être plus autonome. En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas troubler une famille qui été en deuil, encore moins confirmer les doutes de Mrs Weasley sur sa relation avec Ginny, il n'osait pas imaginer comment il se sentirait si jamais elle les surprenait en train de s'embrasser. George été le seul Weasley que Harry rencontrait souvent. La boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il avait ouvertes avec Fred trois ans auparavant était située en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Harry passait donc lui dire bonjour de temps en temps.

De tous les Weasley, George était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus de mal à s'accoutumait à l'absence de Fred. Il devait s'attendre à voir son frère jumeau sortir de derrière une étagère avec un grand sourire prêt à mettre au point une nouvelle invention. A Poudlard, Ils étaient inséparable, le duo le plus connu de l'école. Terminant chacun les phrases de l'autre, travaillant en cachette sur de nouvelles inventions qu'ils testaient d'abord sur eux même, généralement elles n'avaient pas l'effet souhaité.

Chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu à « farces pour sorciers facétieux », George était seul dans l'arrière-boutique, le visage sombre avec une mine épouvantable. Il était toujours content de voir le voir lui rendre visite, mais Harry savait que c'était uniquement temporaire et qu'il se refermerait à la seconde où Harry quitterait la boutique. Une des vendeuses raconta un jour à Harry que George sortait rarement de l'arrière-boutique et qu'aucun nouveau produit n'avait encore été mis au point depuis plus d'un mois.

Soudainement, Harry cessa de caresser sa cicatrice. Il se releva que pendant quelques secondes, il eut le tournis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque 15h30. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, vérifia qu'il avait bien les tickets dans sa poche intérieure et sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de la pièce aussi discrètement que possible.

Au rez-de-chaussée. Harry se calla dans un coin pas loin de la cheminée. Le pub était bondé, Harry se rappela la première fois qu'il été venu au chaudron baveur, le lendemain de ses onze ans. Le pub était presque désert et Tom se contentait de nettoyer des verres déjà propres avec un vieux torchon. Ce jour-là, il semblait surmené, allant et venant dans le comptoir, distribuant des bières au beurre, du whisky pur-feu ou encore du xérès. Harry était content de la discrétion que lui offrait sa cape. Au même moment que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Ginny apparut.

Elle avait laissé tomber les habituelles robes de sorciers pour un débardeur en-dessous d'une légère veste, et une élégante jupe longue jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Elle s'était légèrement raccourcis les cheveux pour qu'ils soient à peine éparpillés à quelques centimètres sur ses épaules, et deux franges latérales qui lui cachaient le coin des yeux.

Harry eut soudain la sensation qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé pour ce rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'il pourrait remonter dans sa chambre sous sa cape, se changer et choisir quelque chose de plus élégant avant de redescendre et de s'excuser pour le retard. Mais lorsqu'il vit tous les regards dans le pub qui scrutaient Ginny sans retenue, il se hâta de la rejoindre.

« C'est moi, je suis sous ma cape. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Viens, on sort d'ici pour que je puisse enfin l'enlever. »

Il la tira vers la porte, et dès qu'ils sortirent dans l'arrière court et furent assez loin des fenêtres du pub, il enleva sa cape. Le sourire sur le visage de Ginny lui perdre tous ses moyens. Elle se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, puis s'agrippa à son bras.

« Alors, on va où ? » demanda-t-elle, attendant qu'il puisse la guider.

« Euh… Oui, tu vas voir. C'est un peu plus loin sur le chemin de traverse. » Répondit-il en tapotant les briques de sa baguettes. Le mur s'écarta et les laissa passer. Ils entamèrent la grande rue pleine de boutiques.

Le chemin de traverse commençait a retrouvé son allure passé. Peu-à-peu, les boutiques ouvraient à nouveau. Le commerce et l'agréable ambiance de l'endroit commençaient à reprendre leur place. Même Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes, avait rouvert quelques jours plus tôt. Harry alla même lui souhaiter un bon retour à sa boutique. Le chemin de traverse représentait parfaitement l'état de la communauté magique en ce moment, en pleine reconstruction.

« Tu sais, maman va tout faire pour te garder chez nous quand tu viendras le jour de ton anniversaire. » Dit Ginny. « D'ailleurs, moi aussi je vais l'aider. »

« Ah bon ? Je veux bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre. »

« C'est pas trop dur. » répondit-t-elle en souriant. « Il suffirait que je te rende visite dans ta chambre. »

En voyant l'expression de son visage, elle éclata de rire. Harry n'ignorait pas que Ginny savait exactement comment le mettre mal-à-l'aise, et combien elle aimait en profitait. Néanmoins, il tenta de reprendre un air tout à fait normal avant de lui répondre :

« De toute façon, je serai surement dans la chambre de Ron. »

« J'aurai qu'à lui jeter un sort ou l'enfermer dans le grenier avec la goule. Avec tous ce qu'ils lui ont faits, ils sont presque jumeaux maintenant.

En dépit de son amitié avec Ron, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Peut-être bien que je t'aiderai. Tiens, on y est, c'est dans cette ruelle. » Ajouta-t-il en tournant par un petit passage.

Pas moins d'une certaines de personnes étaient rassemblés au fond de la ruelle. Un énorme brouhaha se laissait entendre. Plusieurs affiches étaient collées aux murs, annonçant tous les spectacles prévus dans la salle durant les semaines à venir.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? » commença Ginny avant de s'immobiliser d'un coup. « Harry, c'est un concert des Bizarr' Sisters ? »

« Oué » répondit-il, heureux de voir que l'idée lui plaisait. « L'année dernière j'ai remarqué que tu avais un poster du groupe dans ta chambre. »

Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui dans une grande étreinte. Elle finit par se retenir, mais lui serra le bras si fort qu'il sentit un fourmillement au bout des doigts. Faisant la queue derrière la foule de gens, ils attendirent leur tour pour entre. Une musique enregistrée se faisait entendre.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire, j'ai toujours voulu aller à un de leur concert. Surtout après avoir assisté au bal de noël qu'ils ont animé. » S'exclama Ginny. « C'est vraiment superbe comme idée pour notre tout premier rendez-vous. »

Harry retourna sa dernière phrase dans sa tête. Il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Même lors de sa sixième année, ils n'avaient jamais eu un vrai rendez-vous. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, dans le parc, la salle commune voir même dans quelques recoins du château, mais jamais ils n'étaient sorti ensemble comme lorsqu'il été allé avec Cho au salon de thé de madame Pieddodu, où elle-même été allée avec Dean. Il s'efforça de bloquer ses souvenirs car il ne voulait pas revoir Ginny enlacé avec Dean. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à quelque chose de plus original qu'un salon de thé.

Le sourire de Ginny semblait être gravé sur son visage pour toujours. Ses yeux étaient pétillants alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur. Harry se promit de la faire sortir aussi souvent que possible. Il se rappela alors que dans un mois, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard et que les passages secrets leur permettant de quitter l'école avaient été condamnés. Peu importe, il aurait assez de temps pour y repenser plus tard.

Quinze minutes plus tard. Ils étaient à l'intérieure d'une salle aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Une grande scène été installé au fond. Il y avait aussi un comptoir pour toute personne voulant boire ou manger quelque chose. Enfin, au fond de la salle, il y avait des chaises qui s'élevaient dans les airs dès qu'une personne s'assoyait dessus, pour ceux qui souhaitaient uniquement regarder

Soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent, la musique enregistrer s'arrêta, et quelques secondes plus tard la scène s'illumina et les membres du groupe les saluèrent. Leur allure été encore plus dévergondé que pendant la soirée de noël. Ils étaient habillés dans un style pas très éloigné du punk des moldus.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser, tout le monde criait et sautait sur place au son de la première chanson « Do the Hippogriff ». Sans comprendre comment, Harry s'était retrouvé face à Ginny qui lui tenait les mains et ils dansaient ensemble d'un même pas. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais appris a danser, tous comme avec Parvati au bal de noël, Ginny guidait ses pas.

Ce ne fut qu'après trois chansons que Ginny le tira à l'arrière de la salle pour qu'ils se reposent un peu. Harry sentait ses joues en feu, la respiration saccadée. Sans prévenir, Ginny s'agrippa à son cou et l'embrassa longuement, il répondit a son baiser sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux.

« C'est ton anniversaire qui approche et c'est moi qui a droit à un cadeau. » Dit-elle ses bras toujours autour de son cou.

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'en offrir un le jour de ton anniversaire. » répondit Harry un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « De toute façon, il y a quoi, 12 jours de délais entre les deux ? »

« Ça marche ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Les lumières devinrent tamisées et l'air que jouait les Bizarr' Sisters été beaucoup plus long. Ginny fit glisser ses mains du cou de Harry jusqu'à ses épaules et déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Harry enroula ses mains autour de sa taille. Lentement, ils pivotaient sur place au rythme du slow.

« Tu n'iras plus combattre aucun mage noir ou accomplir une quelconque quête ? » Demanda Ginny dans petite voix sans bouger sa tête de sa poitrine.

La voix de Ginny avait tressaillit. Cachant, Harry en était sûr, une appréhension qu'ils se séparent une nouvelle fois. Mais plus rien n'était pareil, plus rien n'était comme avant. Il était libre maintenant, libre de rester avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

« Voldemort est mort. Les mangemorts ont presque tous été arrêté. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour moi de ne pas vivre normalement comme n'importe qui d'autre, et c'est avec toi que je veux passer le plus clair de mon temps. »


	3. Chapter 3

«Harry, mon chéri, on dirait que tu es devenu plus maigre qu'avant!!» s'exclama Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la cheminée du terrier.«Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ton alimentation.Veux-tu que je te prépare un petit quelque chose avant le diner mon chéri?»

Deux jours après son rendez-vous avec Ginny, la veille de son anniversaire, Harry avait prévenu Tom qu'il ne serait pas au chaudron baveur pour deux ou trois jours. Son sac sur le dos, il se glissa dans la cheminée en direction du terrier.

Mrs Weasley avait insisté pour qu'il passe la veille et le jour de son anniversaire au terrier. Ayant déjà décliné sa proposition de passer toutes les vacances d'été au terrier, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'accepter. De plus, le terrier lui manquait. La cuisine délicieuse de Mrs Weasley, une ambiance loin d'être monotone sans compter qu'il pourrait revoir Ron, ainsi que Ginny.

«Non Mrs Weasley, c'est bon, j'attendrai le diner comme tout le monde.»

«Tu es sur mon chéri?»

«Laisse le tranquille maman.Il préfère surement se détendre loin de tous les yeux qui le fixent partout.» Répliqua Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Ron, toujours aussi grand, joufflu et roux descendait les escaliers d'un pas trainant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réussirent à convaincre Mrs Weasley que Harry pouvait survivre jusqu'au diner et décidèrent de monter à la chambre de Ron où Harry allait dormir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre de Ginny, fermer, Harry se demanda si elle était là, et quand est ce qu'ils pourraient se voir, de préférence sans que Ron soit là. En y réfléchissant, Harry fit une moue. A l'exception de la période pendant laquelle Mrs Weasley faisait tout pour empêcher Harry et Ron de parler, chaque fois qu'il avait été au terrier, Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps auprès de Ron. Et il n'y avait aucun raison pour que ça change.

La chambre de Ron avait gardé le même désordre dont Harry se rappelait. Mais dès qu'il entra il entendit des bruits sourds venant du grenier.

«Fais pas attention, la goule pique des crises de temps en temps.» expliqua Ron.«Je pense qu'elle s'est trop habituer à ma chambre, maintenant elle n'arrête pas de taper sur la trappe pour y redescendre.»

«Elle fait ça tous le temps?» demanda Harry en pensant qu'ils ne pourraient surement pas dormir le soir.

«Oh non, elle se fatigue au bout de deux à trois minutes, ce qui est énervant c'est quand elle se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit.» répondit Ron.«Elle s'énerve plus qu'en milieu de journée, une fois je l'ai même stupefixié.En fait, t'as reçu la lettre d'Hermione? »

«Oh oui, avant-hier.»

En rentrant de son rendez-vous avec Ginny, Harry avait trouvé deux lettres, l'une de Ron l'invitant au terrier pour son anniversaire, et la seconde d'Hermione. Elle avait réussi a retrouver ses parents et à restituer leur souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait revenir, mais ses parents ne semblaient pas très enclins à revenir à Londres. Hermione précisait que ses parents préféraient leur vie à Sydney et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous abandonner tout ce qu'ils avaient construit du jour au lendemain.

«On dirait qu'elle va devoir revenir au pays sans ses parents.» continua Ron.«Je me demande pourquoi ils veulent pas revenir, ils ont quitté l'Angleterre sans soucis pourtant.»

«Oui, mais ils étaient ensorcelé, cette fois, ils prennent une décision par eux même.»

«En tout cas, elle devrait rentrer assez vite. Elle a surement du envoyer la lettre il y a 4 ou 5 jours, ce prend du temps pour arriver.Je me dema … »

Ron s'interrompit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle vu Harry assis sur le lit elle entra et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

«Pourquoi t'es pas passé me dire salut en arrivant?»

«Parce que ça se fait pas de rentrer comme ça dans la chambre d'une fille. D'ailleurs ça se fait pas d'entrer comme ça dans ma chambre non plus.» Répliqua Ron. Il avait toujours la manie de devenir grincheux lorsqu'il voyait Ginny embrasser qui que ce soit.

«T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu dans cette chambre.» s'exclama Ginny en lui jetant un regard noir, elle se dirigea vers la porte a reculant tout en regardant Harry cette fois avec malice.«Harry … Tu veux pas descendre un peu dans ma chambre?»

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur été tombé dans son ventre en entendant le ton qu'avait pris Ginny. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué, il se leva d'un bond, le teint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

«Qu'est … pourquoi irait-il dans ta chambre?»

«Pour lui faire des trucs qui te feraient monter les cheveux sur la tête.» répondit Ginny d'un ton anormalement doux.

Les yeux de Harry sortirent de leurs orbites et il n'y eut pas besoin de regarder Ron pour savoir qu'il devait être dans le même état. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait tout cela à Ron. Ginny détestait que Ron se mêlé de ses affaires, mais le provoquer ainsi finirait surement par mal se terminer. Ron prit la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, le sac de Harry, et le jeta vers Ginny, mais elle avait déjà quitté la chambre en prenant bien soin à jeter un clin d'œil complice a Harry. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry.

«Quoi, vous vous êtes remis ensemble?» répliqua Ron.«J'espère que t'es pas en train de t'amuser avec elle avant de la laisser tomber comme la dernière fois?»

«Quoi? bien sûr que non!! Je ne m'amuse pas … C'est pas pareil, tu le sais!»

«Ah bon?!»

«Ron, la dernière fois on allait à la recherche des Horcruxes, tu aurais voulu que je reste avec elle-même si on risquait de ne pas se voir pendant des années? Tu ne crois pas que Voldemort se serait servi d'elle pour m'attendre? Pour nous atteindre?»

Ron ne répondit pas, mais on voyait bien la colère s'affichait toujours sur son visage. Qu'il se retenait de lui crier à nouveau dessus. Mais Harry savait aussi que Ron préférer que Ginny sorte avec Harry plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surement car il pouvait garder l'œil sur eux à tous moment.

«Donc quand elle est sorti avant-hier, elle était avec toi?» demanda Ron avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

«Oui.» répondit Harry qui savait que mentir n'aurait qu'aggraver les choses, puis comme s'il lisait les pensées de Ron, il ajouta:«Je l'ai emmené a un concert des Bizarr' Sisters et puis je l'ai ramené, on a rien fait d'autre.»

Ron grogna et s'allongea sur son lit.

«Je crois que maman le sait déjà.»

«Je m'en doute, oui.» répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte.«C'est une des raisons pourquoi j'ai refusé de venir au terrier depuis le début. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes.»

Ron sembla plus calme, il ne dit plus rien sur le sujet, mais Harry savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une trêve temporaire avant que le sujet ne soit remis sur table.

Harry passa le reste de la journée avec Ron. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de Ginny ou de leur relation. Ce ne fut que le soir, pendant le diner qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec Ginny autour des bons petits plats qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley. Ron n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs vers Ginny, et Harry la soupçonna d'éviter son regard tant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que Ron et Mrs Weasley. Elle finit son diner la première et ne tarda pas à remonter dans sa chambre.

«Papa ne rentre pas ce soir encore?» demanda Ron.

«Je crois qu'il en a encore pour quelques heures. C'est fou combien il travail dernièrement.On aurait cru qu'avec la chute de tu-sais-qui les choses se seraient calmées.» répondit-elle l'air inquiète.«D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu lui ramènes son diner quand tu auras fini.»

«Encore?!» s'exclama Ron.

«A moins que tu ne préfères préparer le dessert et faire la vaisselle, il n'y a que toi dans cette maison qui peut s'en charger! »

Pour toute réponse Ron grogna. Dix minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley déposa devant lui un paquet contenant le diner de Mr Weasley. Il sortit de la cuisine et disparu dans un léger pop. Harry qui avait déjà fini de manger décida d'attendre le retour de Ron dans sa chambre, mais alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Ginny la porte s'ouvrit.

«J'aurai cru que tu viendrais directement dans ma chambre quand elle l'aurait envoyée. Je suis déçue.» Dit-elle en souriant.

«C'est pas ça, Ron va revenir dans un moment.» Répondit Harry.

«Tu ne veux pas transplaner dans ma chambre quand tout le monde dormira plutôt?» dit-elle avec un ton malicieux dans la voix.

«Avec ce que tu as dit à Ron tout à l'heure? Il va surement rester à moitié éveiller toute la nuit.Ça ne devrait pas lui demander trop d'effort avec la goule qui tape tout le temps.»

«J'ai hâte qu'Hermione soit de retour. Il sera tellement occupé à la bécoter qu'il va m'oublier, l'hypocrite. Tu te rappelles avec Lavande?» Dit-elle en rigolant.

Harry préférait tout de même ne pas se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ron et Lavande lors de leur sixième année. Et encore moins imaginer Ron et Hermione s'embrasser farouchement pendant le plus clair de leur temps en plein milieu de la salle commune. Ginny s'approcha alors de lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement avant de lui souhaiter «bonne nuit» et rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, dès qu'e Harry entra dans la cuisine, les Weasley l'accueillirent avec des joyeux anniversaires. Il y avait plusieurs paquets déposés au pied de la table. Hermione lui avait offert un gros livre intitulé «comment réussir un tour du monde» dès qu'on l'ouvrait, le livre commençait à lui proposer des itinéraires de voyages à travers le monde. Il lui proposa entre autres, un pub uniquement fréquenté par des vampires en Roumanie et une forêt Suisse qui serait la dernière qui abrite des fées. Ron lui avait aussi offert un livre sur les techniques et stratégies avancée en Quidditch. Mr et Mrs Weasley l'habituel tricot avec un vif d'or comme motif. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une grosse boite de petits fours faits maison, Harry les mit de côté, connaissant trop bien la cuisine d'Hagrid. Le dernier cadeau été celui de Ginny. C'était une boite moyennement grande avec pleins de petits dessins de différentes créatures magique, vêtements ou encore des balais.

«Ooooh! Une boite surprise surprise.» S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

«C'est quoi?» Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

«En gros, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ouvre.» répondit Ron.«Tu peux trouver un œuf de dragon ou un éclair de feu, tout comme tu peux juste trouver un vieux torchon pourri.»

Ginny regardait la boite avec intérêt. Elle ne souhaitait surement pas qu'il n'y trouve qu'un vieux torchon. Ron et Mrs Weasley semblait aussi très intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Harry s'entreprit à ouvrir la boite lentement, comme si plus il prenait de temps pour l'ouvrir plus le contenu serait extraordinaire. Au moment où le couvercle d'éleva, une brume blanche s'éleva dans la cuisine. La chose, suspendu dans les airs commença à tousser.

«C'est … un fantôme?» Demanda Ron.

C'était ce qui pouvait décrire cette brume le mieux. Elle n'avait aucune forme humaine, ce n'était pas la trace d'un être vivant rester sur terre. Ça ressemblait à une vapeur d'un demi mettre de long à laquelle on aurait collé deux yeux, deux oreilles et une bouche.

«C'est un fantôme de compagnie.» Répondit Mrs Weasley, et en voyant l'expression de leur visages, ajouta«c'est comme les hiboux ou les chats. Sauf que ça ressemble à des fantômes.»

«Mais, ça … Il n'a jamais existé comme humain avant?» Demanda Harry.

«Oh non, ils sont fabriqués grâce à la magie. Néanmoins, ils sont très rares et difficiles à fabriquer.»

«Ils ont des propriétés magiques propres comme les autres animaux de compagnies?» Demanda Ginny.

«Aucune idée.» Répondit Mrs Weasley.

Harry comprit que Ginny voulait trouver le plus de points positifs, surement n'avait-elle pas su quoi lui offrir et elle espérait que la boite surprise surprise pourrait contenir un cadeau qui lui plairait.

«Je l'aime bien. Je ne savais pas quoi me prendre comme animal de compagnie, c'est plutôt original.» dit Harry en souriant a Ginny.

«Bonne chance pour lui trouver un nom vieux.» rigola Ron.

Harry, Ron et Ginny passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin du terrier. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois, Ron tenait les buts tandis que Harry et Ginny jouaient autant que poursuiveur. Harry qui était beaucoup plus habitué à suivre le vif d'or se faisait écraser à chaque fois par Ginny. Le fantôme les avait suivi et s'amuser à tourner autour d'eux. Harry fut content de constater que contrairement aux fantômes de Poudlard, lorsqu'il leur passait à travers le corps, ils ne ressentaient pas la même sensation de froid.

Plus tard dans la soirée, juste après le diner, tout le monde se réuni dans pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Mrs Weasley avait réussi une nouvelle fois le tour de force de mettre au point un gâteau en forme de vif d'or. Mr Weasley avait même pu se libérer du travail plus tôt.

«Percy s'excuse de pas pouvoir assister à ton anniversaire, on a vraiment plus aucun moment de répit ces jours ci.» Dit Mr Weasley.«Même Bill qui est à Gringotts travail de fois plus qu'à son habitude.»

«En quoi la chasse au mangemorts est liée à Gringotts?» Demanda Harry.

«Oh ce n'est pas à cause des mangemorts.» répondit Mr Weasley. «Ils ont leurs propres problèmes, surtout depuis que toi et Ron et Hermione avaient pu vous introduire dans une de leurs chambres la plus sécurisée.»

Harry ne se rappeler que trop bien du vol d'un des Horcruxes dans la chambre fort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait failli y mourir noyer sous une montagne de biens, puis avaient fuis les gardes en s'échappant sur le dos d'un dragon aveugle. Cela dit, jamais ils n'auraient réussi sans l'aide de Gripsec, le gobelin.

«De toute façon, au ministère c'est les divulgateurs du secret qui nous posent problème.» reprit Mr Weasley. «Les mangemorts eux, se contentent de se cacher le mieux qu'ils peuvent.»

«Les quoi?» Demandèrent Ginny et Ron d'une même voix.

«C'est le nom qui a été donné à un groupe de sorciers.» répondit Mr Weasley. «On essaye d'étouffer l'affaire depuis deux semaines, mais la gazette a mis la main sur l'histoire, demain ça fera la une.»

«Ok, mais qui sont-ils?» Demanda Ron. «Et pourquoi leur donné un nom aussi débile.»

«Eh bien, on ne sait pas trop quel est leur but, mais dernièrement, certaines personnes apparaissent dans des quartiers moldus, et font de la magie devant eux en leur expliquant que des sorciers se cachent parmi eux. D'où le nom.»

«Tu veux dire … qu'ils essayaient de révéler notre existence aux moldus?» Demanda Mrs Weasley inquiète. «Mais ils ne peuvent pas.»

«On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils font ça. On essaye de retrouver au plus vite tous les moldus qui ont assistés à de telles scènes pour modifier leur mémoire. Mais c'est extrêmement dur. Quand on arrive sur place, les divulgateurs ont déjà transplanés et les moldus sont totalement éparpillé.»

«Mais c'est complètement insensé de faire ça!» s'exclama Ron.

«Oui, surement. En tout cas, on essaye de trouver un moyen pour être prévenu aussitôt qu'un des divulgateurs apparait dans un quartier moldu. Mais ça n'est pas simple du tout.» Soupira Mr Weasley. «Avec ce nouveau problème en plus de tout ce qu'il y avait à reconstruire depuis la chute de vous-savez-qui, tout le ministère est sens dessus dessous.»

Mrs Weasley regarda sa montre avant de se lever en agitant sa baguette magique. Les assiettes se rassemblaient dans le levier et ce qui restait du gâteau alla se mettre dans un coin.

«Bon, Il est temps d'aller vous coucher.» répliqua-t-elle. «Harry, mon chéri, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous?»

«Toutes mes affaires sont toujours au chaudron baveur, Mrs Weasley.» répondit Harry sur la défensive. «De plus, je dois aller voir Ted, sinon je ne serai pas un bon parrain.»

«Oui, bon. Vous allez recevoir la liste de Poudlard d'ici quelques jours surement. Vous n'aurez qu'à y aller tous les trois. Vous êtes pratiquement tous majeur.»


End file.
